Typically, a fishing reel includes a drive shaft which rotates to wind fishing line onto a spool. A crank or handle arm is typically fixed to an end of the drive shaft and a handle knob is rotatably secured to an end of the handle arm. Often, a pair of handle knobs are provided with one located at a first end of the handle arm and the other handle knob located at the other end of the handle arm. The user pinches the handle knob between fingers and rotates the handle arm so that rotational motion is transmitted to the reel mechanism through the drive shaft and the fishing line is wound onto the spool.
Fishing reel handle knobs are available in a variety of sizes and shapes. However, most prior handle knobs have poor holding feeling and poor slippage prevention. Poor holding feeling can result in poor control, improper form, and even fatigue. Many attempts have been made to correct these deficiencies. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,344, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, which discloses a fishing reel handle that is pivotably secured to a shaft that is rotatably secured to the end of the handle arm. A padded cover is provided on the handle and is secured to the handle by end caps. Additionally, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,050, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, which discloses a fishing reel handle that supposedly provides a natural grip and easy fishing line removal. Furthermore, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,396, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, which discloses handle knobs that are connected the handle arm with ball-and-socket connections.
While these attempts to improve fishing reel handle knobs may somewhat improve holding feeling and/or slippage prevention they each depart dramatically from traditional feel of fishing reels in that they change the movement and/or shape of the handle knobs. Additionally, there is an ongoing desire to improve the holding feeling and slippage prevention of fishing reel handles. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved fishing reels.